


Parent Trap

by WritingforTheAvengers



Series: Christmas stories! [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Story, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Steve's got a child y'all and he's a responsible father we all know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: When you see Steve standing at your door on Christmas Eve you know it must've been Molly, the daughter you had with Captaim America, who had something to do with it. You have no other choice but unwillingly letting him in; it had been a few years since you last spent a holiday with him, and with a little big of eggnog, the secrets and the things that were one buried start to come up to the light.
Relationships: Captain America / Reader, Captain America x Reader, Steve Rogers / Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Christmas stories! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058645
Kudos: 18





	Parent Trap

“Molly!” You yelled up the stairs. “Aunt Nat’s gonna be here any minute now, are you ready?”

“Yeah mom!” A faint yell was heard from one of the rooms upstairs.

As you were finishing the last touches in the house, you heard the doorbell, who could it be at 9 pm on Christmas Eve? Didn’t they have anywhere else to go other than your place? You really hoped it wasn’t the carolers because you were probably going to hide your Christmas spirit and shower them in cold water… _probably_. But as you opened it, it was as if a blast from the past showed up at your door.

“Steve?” You said in evident confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Molly told me you two wanted me to spend Christmas here…” Steve sheepishly said. “You don’t want me to spend Christmas with you, right?”

“I was told Nat was coming… but come on in, you’re already here and it’s cold outside,” you opened the door a little bit more so he could walk in. “Have we been…”

“Parent trapped?” Steve replied. “Yeah, I think so…”

Things between you and Steve weren’t exactly in good terms. You tried to keep a polite relationship with him since he was the father of your daughter and you didn’t want to make it look as though you didn’t like him at all—which you didn’t, because he had a very special place in your heart, but if there was any chance to avoid him you’d take it without a second thought.

8 years ago, you were engaged to Steve and ready to spend the rest of your life with the man you thought loved you, but the minute he punched the wall near you while you were having a loud argument, you realized that it wouldn’t stop escalating until you said so. You left with a duffel bag, and a two-year old Molly that same night. You spent the night at your mom’s place, but you only told her you were breaking up with Steve for good.

Steve wasn’t violent, not with you or your daughter, but you realized that his job had a lot to do with how stressed he always was, but that didn’t meant that you were going to endure a relationship with him, especially for your young one. You promised you’d never talk about it with other person than your therapist, and 8 years later, you could say you were no longer afraid of Steve and that you trusted him fully with the daughter you had in common, but still… you preferred to not spend any unnecessary celebration with him.

Molly, your 10 year old came running down the stairs, as she saw you standing awkwardly in front of each other, she slowly turned back on her steps.

“Uh-huh, missy,” you shook your head. “You’re not going anywhere,” Molly stomped her way down to the lobby. “Your dad’s already here so we’re gonna have dinner the three of us.”

“Are you mad?” She looked at you with puppy eyes. “We never get to spend Christmas together… or anything other than my birthday together.”

“I’m not mad,” you sighed and softly caressed her cheek. “Let’s just get something to eat, alright?”

You spent most of the dinner in silence, only replying when you were asked something. You noticed Steve looking at you, trying to get you to talk more, and though you didn’t’ want to ruin your daughter’s Christmas, you couldn’t help but to feel really unwilling to say more than necessary.

“Let me get the dishes,” Steve offered. “Dinner was delicious, (Y/N).”

“Thank you, Steve,” you smiled gently. “Do you want some eggnog?”

“Can I have some too?” Molly smiled widely, rising her blonde eyebrows.

“No, it’s for the adults only,” you gently caressed her cheek.

“Molly, you should go to bed…” Steve looked from over his shoulder. “Do you want me to tuck you in? Go get ready and I’ll go as soon as I’m finished here,” Molly nodded, and after kissing you two goodbye, she ran up the stairs. “I’ll accept the eggnog, on the condition that you and I have a conversation.”

“Okay,” you nodded. "You can do the dishes when you come back, alright? Just make sure she's really asleep."

About half an hour later, Steve came back with his tie loosened up and the first button of his shirt undone. You had already done the dishes because you couldn’t stand them being there all dirty, and you had done a lot of washing earlier, the pots and all were done beforehand.

“I told you I’d get the dishes,” he complained. “Is there anything else I can do then?”

“Get the eggnog while I get something to eat… you don’t wanna drink that alone…” you chuckled, having flashbacks of a few days earlier while you had the first glass. “Is Molly asleep?”

“Yep,” he nodded, he had his back turned to you while he was looking for the eggnog and the chips that were kept together. “I left her with the music she likes so I’m sure she won’t wake up until morning…”

“I’m all ears then,” you tugged at your bottom lip with your lips, unsure of how to feel with what Steve was going to say… not that you had any clear idea, but you knew where this was going.

“First of all, I just wanted to say I’m very sorry for what happened between us,” he took a sip from the eggnog without looking at you. “I know it’s been years— _8 years_ ,” he said in a low voice, “but I’m still very ashamed for what happened, and glad you escaped from it in good time, but I need to ask… why didn’t you come back after that? I mean, I was looking for help, trying to get better for the both of you but you didn’t reach out for me. Why?”

“We were young—well, I was,” you teased. “You have to understand that I heard so many stories about women surviving their abusers, and they tell you that it escalates…” you gulped. “Do you remember how we fought back then?” Steve looked at his hands again. “We would yell at each other, very loudly, and when you punched the wall… I just knew that I wasn’t safe anymore,” you shrugged.

“But I started getting help from the very next day, and I got my help. I still have it.” 

“Yes,” you conceded. “But what guarantee did I have that you’d stick to it? I know you’ve been going to therapy religiously, and I’m so glad you have, but I know it now, 8 years after that. What was I supposed to do?”

“(Y/N), what I needed was the support from the woman that was supposed to be my wife,” he placed one of his big hands on his chest.

“Steve, I had a two year old to take care of because the man I was supposed to marry had some wounds I couldn’t fathom. I’m not blaming you for our relationship not working,” you reminded him, “I never have. But I need you to understand that I had other things to worry about other than us being together… Why do you think I never stopped letting you see Molly? I know you needed support and your family, but I was not able to provide that, so I wanted you to know that you still had all the access to her, because you’re her father and no one’s gonna take that from you, _never_. I never stopped trusting you with her,” you sighed tiredly, “but me… I’m sorry, I just couldn’t be around you anymore. ”

“But I loved you.”

“You can’t expect me to make it all alright just because you’re telling me you loved me,” you folded your arms on your chest. “I loved you too, I still do, Steve…” you shook your head. “But our daughter needed a stable mom, and a healthy dad—she still does. And honestly, she’s got both.”

“Wouldn’t she need her parents together?”

“Steve, it’s been 8 years since we last were together, and… I just don’t think of you that way anymore. I barely think of you anymore…”

“Barely?” Steve cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re still a hottie,” you nodded and had a long sip of your drink. “Even more so now… And for what it’s worth,” you continued after a pause, “you’re an amazing dad, and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

“Can I get you some more of this? It’s kinda good,” he asked after a long pause. “Perhaps we could talk some more… catch up.”

“Is the always righteous Steve Rogers trying to get me drunk?” You teased, feeling the extra glass of wine from dinner and the killing eggnog getting to your brain. “Because I haven’t been drunk around you in probably ten years,” you chuckled, taking one last sip from your eggnog and handing the glass to him to get a refill.

“Don’t doubt my intentions, young lady,” he replied with that mischievous grin you loved and handed you back your glass. “God, I never thought I’d have this again,” he refilled his glass too.

“Me drunk?”

“No, silly,” he laughed. “Us, holding a normal conversation—”

“There’s nothing normal about me being a little bit tipsy right now,” you complained. “The challenge now is that we’re gonna have to keep it quiet so Molly doesn’t wake up,” you whispered, pressing your index finger to your lips.

You two kept talking all night, there were 8 years of stories to catch up on, and by the time you were too drunk to carry on, you invited Steve to stay over, because he was too drunk to drive back to his own place. Though he refused, he ended up staying because he really had no other choice; you were really persuasive.

There wasn’t any room he could sleep in other than yours, so you grabbed his hand and led the way. You did it mostly because you didn’t want to fall down, but at some point of your drunkenness, your brain forgot the real reason, and out of a sudden, you were in your room with Steve Rogers pressing his body against yours, and fighting with the buttons of his shirt to take it out completely.

The rest of the night was very blurry, and the memories of it were a dark fog until the next morning, when you woke up squished under a huge arm. Your head still fell a little dizzy, but the weirdest part of all was that you were sore in places you hadn’t been sore in a while… a long while.

“Mmmmh,” somebody yawned next to you, a very familiar yawn even though you hadn’t heard it in the longest time. “Oops,” he said, taking his arm away from you.

“Steve, is that you?” You shut your eyes, trying not to die of embarrassment.

“Yeah… I think we…”

“Yep, I think so too,” you nodded quickly, rolling slowly and securing the bed sheet so he wouldn’t see you. “I can’t even get up now, my head’s killing me—where’s my phone? Do you have it?”

“Why would _I_ have your phone?”

“I don’t know, I just need my phone. To ask Molly if she’s awake, and tell her to not come here.”

“Do you think we were quiet?” Steve whispered.

“I really do hope so,” you sighed tiredly. “I’m gonna get up, so close your eyes.”

“(Y/N) we really just got laid, and we made a baby. Don’t you think I’ve seen your naked enough?”

“Yes, but it’s been 8 years since you looked at this body sober,” you complained. “I haven’t been as active as I used to, so look away,” Steve groaned and put the pillow over his head.

Moving quickly, you grabbed your robe from the closet and walked outside to find Molly, hopefully in her bedroom still asleep, but just as you were slowly opening the door to her room, you were startled by her voice coming from the other side of the hallway.

“Mom, what are you doing?”

“I just came to see if you were awake,” you smiled shakily. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, kind of,” she shrugged one shoulder. “Hey, dad’s car is outside, did he sleep here?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “Uhhh, we kinda had a little extra eggnog last night so I told him to stay here,” you chuckled nervously. “What time is it, did you have any breakfast?”

“It’s a bit past 11, your phone was ringing downstairs earlier; it was grandma. She said she couldn’t come today, so she’s coming tomorrow.”

“Ohh… okay, great. I’ll call her later to check up on her. Did you have breakfast?” What a relief, you didn’t want your mother asking awkward questions that you weren’t sure if you’d be able to answer.

“Yeah, mom, you already asked that,” she nodded.

“Ok, great." You realized you were saying _great_ too many times. Molly was smart enough to know there was something wrong with you. "I’m gonna go check on your dad and get some breakfast for us.”

“You two, in bed?”

“No!” You said, almost offended. “You know what? Just go to your room.”

You took a deep breath and walked back to your bedroom, Steve was getting way too comfortable in your bed; he even had the TV on. He flashed a huge smile when he saw you and patted the mattress next to him. This was too familiar, and though you liked things familiar, when it came to Steve, there was still an odd feeling to it.

“Is Molly awake?” You nodded. “Great, I’m gonna go say goodbye to her,” he pushed the covers away, and thank god he was at least wearing his underwear. “I got dressed for you… half dressed.”

“You can have breakfast here if you want to,” you offered. “You already spent the night here,” you casually shrugged one shoulder, “it wouldn’t hurt any of us,” he looked at you in confusion. “What? It’s the Christmas spirit,” you complained, placing your hands on your hips. “You can leave if you want to.”

“No, I’d really like to have breakfast here… _with you_. Since I already had dessert last night,” he covered his mouth with his hand and started laughing so loud that you ran to press your hand on top of his, as if it would make him less loud.

“Get dressed, I don’t want Molly to know that… _we already had dessert_ ,” you whispered and chuckled breathily. “I’ll be downstairs. And I insist, get dressed.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh, I haven’t been called that in forever!” You smiled widely.

You hopped down the stairs with a silly smile on your face. It was the effect of being with Steve. You knew he was a very important part of your life and that he would be until the end of times, and you were finally starting to see him as that, and not the man who scared you enough to run and hide for 8 whole years.

Were you starting to think about Steve like you used to? Probably not, it was just a thing of the moment, but you were willing to discuss everything sober.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this halfway done a few days before New Years, but I was out for about a week so it took me a little longer to finish and publish. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
